The Best Theatrical Performance
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: He loved her so much. He missed everything before this. Building his life with her. But this had to be... /LenRin/ Until she was gone...he would continue. /UTLB Series - Oneshot #1/


The Best Theatrical Performance

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Uhm. NO. I own the series, not the characters. Thanks.**

**A/N: **I had forgotten I had written this weeks ago. I'll tell you the deal here. I'm making a UTLB collection – oneshots in Len's point of view before that tragic/beautiful ending of my "masterpiece." *snort*

I hope you like it and hopefully this will last a long while, yeah? Enjoy~

_Read in ½ for his hateful musing. :/3_

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Theatrical Performance<strong>

• _During Part Two_ •

* * *

><p>He could remember his roommate, Dell Honne, from his college days, staring at him in his usual mock-amusement through his cigarette smoke (the guy never seemed to stop smoking, from what he could recall), telling him, "<em>You would be a terrific actor. Perhaps you should act what you write.<em>" He felt like scoffing after his mental picture evaporated like the smoke it mostly was.

_Where is that guy, anyway?_ He silently rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his once again damp hair. He slumped forward in his brooding position, sitting at the foot of the bed – far away from the person he loved with all his heart and who…he was trying to hurt purposely and drive away.

He gripped at his blonde locks then, from the scalp, and pulled as he bit his lip.

_Just a game. A game, game, game._

He sighed hard after he leaned forward a bit.

_The wickedest game._

He truly was a master of deception and in all honesty – a _bastard_…but his intentions were only good. _For her. He had to do this for her._

There was no other way. Ignoring her was out of the question; it was just incredibly impossible for him to do and – plus – it would've caused a barrel of complications. Well, there was _already_ complications, but there would have been more if he hadn't done what he decided to do other than that.

Slowly turning his head and peeking through his rumpled and tangled hair to see basically his life in worse condition than him. He felt his throat tighten.

_Why_…, he turned away._ So much anger._ If he had no mercy during sex before – he definitely didn't that night.

He gripped his hair once more as he silently listened to her let out a deep breath and inhale, with even a slight rasp.

_She had screamed_.

Behind him, Kagami Rin was curled on her side, flushed, coated in sweat and tears, with her hair somewhat rumpled in tangles and knots. Her skin was still flushed and it was quite obvious that she was going to be unconscious for a long while (she had been such the moment her scream drifted away, falling limp under him in an instant). He had been rough – gripping a her limbs with severity as well as her hair.

His nails somewhat dug into his scalp.

She just seemed like she couldn't stay put for what he had been trying to do. She just kept moving and moving a way he just couldn't stand and deep down…

_It had infuriated him. So much._

He was going insane. Mad with rage. And he knew – no matter how much he hated it…it was because he was dying. And he was taking it out on _her_.

That is how it had been from the very first night – just five nights before – he put his plan into motion. At first, it had been an act and had been convincing and then…

_It just spiraled out of control_.

Emotionally was how he had wanted to drive her away…but no. Now, it was physical.

He had hurt her more physically than ever. Too rough. And she had sobbed more than she usually did and he was sure that she would look terrible the next day and probably wouldn't be able to walk.

_Why keep coming,_ he yelled at her in his mind. _Why…_

_It was destroying him inside._

He loved her so much. He missed everything before this. Building his life with her. But this had to be, to protect her from his fate…

Until she was gone…he would continue.

His eyes began to water.

_I'm so…_

"Le…nn…?" He perked up a little in surprise. Then he grimaced and felt his eyes dry within a second as he forced himself down. He turned his head to her and kept an emotionless expression.

She was sitting up, seemingly still out of breath but what really stood out was her poor expression of exhaustion and still…

_Still…_

Concern. For him. Only _for him_.

He couldn't look anymore. He stood up and started for his bathroom. His voice was bored as he said, "Leave." Right before he firmly closed the door.

He then bitterly congratulated himself in his mind as he slowly looked at himself in the mirror. Voice of emotion. Nothing. But distaste and hate in his eyes.

_You're always best at performances, you bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>And yet, always remember…<br>• Deception of true love is impossible. •**

* * *

><p><strong>This is shortish. Probably a drabble. Eh, call it what you want. Either way, I really, REALLY, hope you liked it! More to come and then that Kingdom Hearts story will be coming soon, too. :o Anyone excited about that or whatever? Anyone even knowplayed KH? XDDD Review pwease!**


End file.
